The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to attachment printing of documents.
In collaborative business processes, several different and separate computer based systems are typically involved, such as in Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems. These systems communicate with each other using a network, thus forming a computer system landscape. Within such a system landscape data is exchanged between and replicated in the systems involved, and documents are printed at the request of users.